


I Swear It

by ElaOfAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, canon-compliant Hela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaOfAsgard/pseuds/ElaOfAsgard
Summary: Hela breaks out of her imprisonment with two thoughts on her mind: finding you and taking back what is rightfully hers.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	I Swear It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small monster of a tumblr prompt fill.
> 
> Prompt was to: "do a Hela x fem!reader where Hela come backs and sees reader about to be killed by one of the asgardians because of her trying to help Hela. Hela saves her and they rule all of Asgard!"

The crash back down to Asgard jarred Hela far more than she cared to admit, her rather rough connection with the ground beneath knocking the wind out of her as she pushed herself to her hands, trying to gain her bearings as quickly as possible.

Breaking herself out of her imprisonment had been no simple task. Odin had placed a number of binding spells over not only her, but on Hel, as well. It had taken much of her strength and magic to break free of them, and she’d been weakened a fair deal, as it was, from being away from Asgard as long as she had. It had taken every ounce of energy she’d been saving to find each loophole in every spell in order so that she could successfully break through, and the task of physical _getting_ to Asgard itself had used the last little bit of it.

But the good thing about being back on Asgard meant that her power was replenishing, and she knew that the longer she was able to stay there, the more her power would grow, and soon she would be unstoppable again, even more so than before Odin had imprisoned her. After all, she’d had more than her fair share of idle time to hone and train her skills. She could do things not even Odin himself could do, and she had every intention of proving it.

But the foremost thought at the front of her mind was _you_.

She remembered how you had looked, the night she had been sent spiraling to Hel through the portal Odin had made. Remembered the guards holding you back, remembered the wounds you had sported, no doubt given to you once they had figured out that you were aiding Hela in her attempts to massacre the guards and the Valkyrie, and seize the throne for herself.

She only hoped she wasn’t too late.

Long before she had even thought of taking the throne for herself, before it had even become an idea in her mind, before things had gone so sour, Hela had reveled in stolen moments with you, enjoying your company in hidden trysts in the garden, or secret little meetings between bookshelves in the libraries late at night. Any time she could have with you, she wanted, everyone else be damned.

It had been during one of those nights together that Hela had used a spell to bind you together. A lovingly murmured incantation, and you had been connected in a way that not many were. You could feel each other’s presence when apart, could tell where the other was without having to search, like a map you didn’t have to read. The feeling had gone away, once Hela had been banned to Hel, and she assumed the same would have been said for you, but now that she was back, she could feel it again, though it had grown weak, a mere shadow of the strong sensation she had always felt from you.

She knew she had to move quickly.

She navigated her way through the streets of Asgard easily, as though nothing had changed in her presence, and to be truthful, little had. She wasn’t sure just how long she had been away, the days had always melded into the next, like an endless time loop she had been stuck in with nothing but her own thoughts for company, and so she knew it could have been weeks or months or even years since she had been on Asgard.

And those were weeks or months or years that the guards would have had you in captivity, no doubt torturing you to try and get any details out of you. She doubted they would have had any use out of anything they might have gotten from you, as she had been imprisoned, and that had been that on the matter, but she knew how the guards had been trained.

She knew how _she_ had trained them.

She didn’t have much time.

With little care for stealthiness, she marched straight down the path that led right to the palace, aware of all the eyes on her and the whispers surrounding her. She wouldn’t have much time before Odin was alerted to her presence, and to be honest, she didn’t care. She would burn the city over tenfold, if that was what it took to get you back in her arms.

By the time she’d reached the palace gates, there were a number of guards at the ready. She recognized some, trainees that had made their way up the ranks in her absence, but most of them were entirely new blood.

She couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face.

This would be almost _too_ easy.

With minimal effort, and only a few waves of her hands, she’d sent a shower of swords across the palace courtyard, each razor-sharp blade lodging itself in the hearts of their mark, until the cobblestone of the walkway had turned crimson beneath her feet, and she was left to continue to walk in an eerie silence.

Once she entered the palace, she found herself faced with a decision.

On one hand, if she went straight to you, she could ensure your safety much more easily, but would have to have you along with her as she murdered her way to the throne. But if she hunted Odin down first, she risked him commanding the guards to kill you, if you were still alive.

Unwilling to take that risk, she closed her eyes, reaching out with her magic to feel where exactly you were located in the nearby prisons. The closer she got, the stronger she could feel you, but she was still unnerved that the connection had grown so weak, and so with haste, she made her way to the dungeons, cutting down any and all who crossed her path, be they guards or maids, caring little for how much blood she shed in her attempts to find you, until finally, she was outside the cell they had you in.

Necrosword clasped tightly in hand, she took in the sight of you, dressed in tattered and worn clothing, far too large for your small frame. You’d been shackled from wrist to wrist, with just enough slack for you to be chained with your hands above you on the wall. Your face was pale, and she could see bruises scattered like macabre freckles across your face, trailing below the collar of your shirt, and who knew where else on your body. You had dark circles under your eyes, and you looked like it had been days since you’d seen a proper meal. You hardly had the strength to keep yourself upright, all of your weight sagging against the cuffs around your wrists, which surely had been rubbed raw already from the friction.

That alone would have been enough to have Hela’s blood boiling. And then she noticed the guard in the cell with you, in the process of wiping a blade clean on his tunic, and it was then that she noticed the trail of blood coming from somewhere under the hem of your shirt, staining the fabric of your pants as it dripped down from wherever you’d been stabbed.

“The other guards are cowards. Too uneasy at the thought of killing a woman. But there’s nothing of use that we could get out of you anymore, anyway, and we’ve had our fun with you, anyway.” The guard spoke in a slow, easy tone, clearly relaxed and assuming he had nothing to worry about. Hela watched in hard silence, as he took a step forward, raising your chin with a finger as he inspected you.

“Any last words, traitor?”

He was watching you closely, waiting for your response, but you were not looking at him. You were looking _past_ him, as Hela stepped out of the shadows and toward the barrier of the cell, a look of fury across her features, the likes of which you’d never known a person could be capable of.

“…Hela…”

The guard only laughed at your weakly-murmured response. “Yes, yes, we’ve been over this, all you want is Hela. Anything else?”

“You have something that belongs to me.”

Hela’s voice echoed harshly in the silence of the dungeons, and you watched the guard tense up. You assumed it was out of fear, but when he stumbled backwards a bit, it was then that you noticed the sword Hela had sent straight through the barrier and through his chest.

All you could do was blink as he fell, and by the time you tore your stunned gaze away from him, Hela had used magic to disintegrate the barrier entirely, and was rushing into the cell, already working at the chains binding you.

“You’re okay, Y/N. You’re okay. I’ve got you now.”

Hela worked quickly, and in less than a minute, she’d gotten you unchained and had pulled you into your arms, sinking to the ground as she took on the full weight of you with ease, cradling you in her lap. You weren’t sure if you wanted to laugh or to cry, so instead you did both, still not entirely sure that what you were seeing was _real_.

“…is it really you…?” you murmured, voice rough and raw as you looked up at her, praying to the Norns that she wasn’t a figment of your imagination or only there to escort you to the afterlife.

“It’s me, my love. I’m here. I’m so sorry it took me so long to get back to you.” She kissed you gently, then, like she needed to prove to you that she was real, or perhaps prove to herself that she was really there with you, and you melted into the kiss immediately, bringing a tired hand up to cup her face when you drew back.

“…I thought I’d never see you again…”

“I know, my love. I know. But listen, we have to get you out of here. I’ll get you all fixed up, I promise, but there’s… there’s something I have to do first.”

You had a feeling you knew what she meant to do, and you were in no position to try to argue with her or change her mind, so you only nodded, and let Hela help you to your feet, hooking your arm over her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around your waist and led you back out of the cell and up the staircase that would lead right into the palace.

You could hear shouts and panicked talking all around you, and you worried that Hela was going to get caught or ambushed, and that all of this would have been for naught, but anyone that dared to come your way was met with a quick and brutal death by Hela’s hand, and you did your best not to think about it.

It wasn’t until you’d reached the throne room that Hela slowed to a stop, tucking you in a hidden little alcove just outside the doors, where you knew you’d be unseen by anyone around.

“…this next part isn’t going to be pretty,” Hela admitted, and you could see the bloodlust in her eyes already.

“I know.” You winced as Hela leaned you against a marble column, making sure you were as comfortable as you could be, and you fought the overwhelming urge to close your eyes and drift off to sleep. “…do what you have to do.”

Hela nodded, and kissed your forehead gently, taking your hand in hers. “I won’t be long.”

You watched as Hela disappeared around the corner, exhaustion washing over you in waves too strong for you to keep ignoring. Your vision faded to black just as the screaming started.

* * *

You came to in a dim room, blinking the sleep from your eyes as you tried to clear your mind a little more. Before you even had the chance to sit up, you felt a gentle hand on your chest, stopping you from moving.

“Don’t strain yourself, my darling, you’re still healing.”

Hela’s soft voice soothed you in a way you didn’t know you needed to be soothed, and you reached a hand for her blindly, smiling softly when she leaned over you so you could see her face.

“…how long was I out?” you murmured through a yawn, slowly becoming aware of the dull pain in your side.

“Only a few days. Your bruises are almost gone, but that was a rather nasty stab you earned yourself on your side. It’ll take a little while longer for that to heal, even if I keep using magic.”

You nodded a bit, and brushed your fingertips along her jaw, like a small little reminder to yourself that Hela was actually there with you.

Hela smiled softly, but it faltered a bit as she looked at you, like she was uncertain about how to word what she needed to say next. “Y/N, are there any other wounds I need to know about? The guards, did they… they didn’t try anything, did they?”

“Oh, they tried. But I had a good teacher, you know? Eventually they got smart enough to stop trying.”

Hela grinned, and kissed your forehead gently. “That’s my girl.”

You hummed softly, and for a long while, the two of you settled into a comfortable silence. You were almost loathe to break it, but you had your own questions that you needed answered, and you looked up at Hela when you finally spoke.

“…Odin?”

“It’s just us now.” Hela answered definitively, leaving you with no doubt what had transpired after you had passed out. “I am Queen, and you will be Queen beside me, just as we always talked about.”

You nodded, and smiled a little weakly, glad that you could get away with it, given your current state of injury. It wasn’t that you didn’t look forward to ruling with Hela. You’d always wanted nothing but her. You just weren’t sure you agreed with her path of action, despite how much you had always been willing to help her to get what she needed.

If Hela suspected any hesitation from you, she didn’t show it, and only leaned down to kiss your forehead gently. “The coronation will be in two days’ time. You’ll be well enough to stand with me by then, I’ll be sure of it. And the wedding will come whenever you’re ready.”

A wedding, you had to admit, did sound much more like something you could look forward to without guilt, and you smiled gently, nodding as you looked up at her.

“I was always ready. Back then. Now. Sometimes I feel as though we’ve been married for our entire lives together already.”

“Well, now we’ll be able to be married in title, too. And all of Asgard and the Nine Realms will see our bond and know that it is true.”

The very idea was enough to soothe over the doubts you felt about Hela’s actions, at least enough for you to push them to the back of your mind for now, and you smiled, pulling Hela down so you could kiss her sweetly.

“I missed you so much,” you whispered once you had parted, leaning your forehead against hers and closing your eyes, just reveling in the feeling of being with her again, after so long without.

“I thought about you every second of every day.” Hela spoke softly, in a tone that was strictly reserved for you, and she shifted to lay down next to you, turning over on her side and loosely draping an arm over your waist, pulling you closer while being mindful of your wound. “I asked the Norns for strength every day, so that I might find a way to break free and get back to you. I’m so glad I wasn’t too late.”

You hummed softly, nuzzling your nose against her cheek as you turned your head to look at her better, and you couldn’t help the flutter in your very soul when you saw the way Hela was looking at you, like you were the very reason that the sun rose every morning.

“…I love you.”

Hela kissed you again, cupping your face and brushing her thumb along the curve of your cheek, lingering once she drew back so that she could keep looking at you. “I love you, too. I’ll never leave your side again. We’ll be together for the rest of eternity. Just the two of us, I swear to you.”

She kissed you again, and you settled more comfortably, allowing yourself to doze off as Hela continued to cuddle you close, gentle voice lulling you back to sleep.

“I swear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading.
> 
> I appreciate all the love everyone has left on all of my works, so far!


End file.
